fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KTGW-TV
KTGW-TV is an ITV Network affiliate in El Centro, California (where its city of license is located) and Yuma, Arizona. It broadcasts on channel 7. The station maintains studios located on West 16th Street in Yuma with transmitter located in the Chocolate Mountains. History KTGW first began in 1969 as a CBS affiliate taking the affiliation from KYBC-TV which became an ABC affiliate. The station was locally owned by KTGW-TV, Inc. with studios in El Centro. In 1973, the station was sold to Cosmos Broadcasting, after 20 years of Cosmos owning the station, it was later sold to Desert Telecasters in 1993 which planned to buy the station originally back in 1986, but the deal fell through. In 1995, the Big Switch occurred with KTGW becoming a Fox affiliate and former Fox affiliate KOSJ became an affiliate of The WB also changing their call letters to KYWB, after 19 years of affilating with Fox, the station became a Argosy Network affiliate. In 2000, after 31 years of being in El Centro, the station along with then-UPN affiliate KUPI (now KTEO, a MyNetworkTV affiliate) moved their studios to Yuma. During it's time a Fox affiliate, the station aired syndicated programs such as Judge Judy, Everybody Loves Raymond, Wheel of Fortune, and Entertainment Tonight among other syndicated programming. The station stopped airing syndicated programming when the switch to Argosy happened as part of the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. Desert Telecasters also sold off KTGW to the KIVO Television Group as part of the deal. On October 28, 2015, the station announced they will become an ITV Network affiliate the KIVO Television Group also announced that KTGW would be sold to ITV America Holdings. The sale was finalized on November 1, 2015. Digital Television Programming Schedules Programming Schedule from September 2006 Programming Schedule from 2000-2001 Programming Schedule from May 2000 Programming Schedule from 1996-1997 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *NewsScene 7 (1969-1973) *NewsWatch 7 (1973-1982) *News 7 (1982-1987) *Channel 7 News (1987-1995) *Fox 7 News (1995-2014) *ITV News Imperial Valley (2015-present) Station Slogans *7's The Place (1981-1987) *Hello Imperial Valley/Yuma, Channel 7 Loves You! (1986-1990) *Your Friends of the Family (1989-1992) *The Imperial Valley News Authority (1990-1995) *Channel 7 is Looking Good Together (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Reach for the Stars on Channel 7 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Great Moments on Channel 7 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *February Looks Great on Channel 7 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 7 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You and Channel 7, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *We've Got the Touch on Channel 7 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Share the Spirit on Channel 7 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Channel 7 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *You Can Feel It on Channel 7 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Get Ready for Channel 7 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Look of Imperial Valley is Channel 7 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *This is CBS, on Channel 7 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *I am Channel 7 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to Fox in 1995) *Your Source for Balanced News in Yuma and the Imperial Valley (1995-2003) *Just You Watch the Best (2003-2009) *The Desert Southwest's Most Experienced News Team (2009-2014) *Only Argosy Imperial Valley (primary; January-November 2015) *Your Source for All Things Imperial Valley (secondary; January-November 2015) *Where Imperial Valley lives. (2015-present) Station IDs *"You're Watching Fox 7 El Centro/Yuma, Your Source for Balanced News in Yuma and the Imperial Valley." (1998-2003) News Themes *Production Music: Energy - Network Music (1981-1987) *Yours Truly - JAM Productions (1987-1992) *First News - Non-Stop Music (1992-1998) *Newsmark - 615 Music (1998-2001) *FOX News Service - Score Productions (2001-2005) *Overture - Stephen Arnold Music (2005-2013) *Impact - 615 Music (2013-2015) *Icon News - 615 Music (2017-present) Voice Over History *"Covering All of the Desert Southwest. News 7 at (time) starts now." (1982-1984) *"From Your 7's The Place Station. This is News 7 at (time)." (1984-1987) *"Live from KTGW El Centro/Yuma. This is Channel 7 News at (time), with Dan Westfield, Jane Lorenson, Yuma Bureau Chief Clarence Watson, Roger Edwards with the weather, and Fred Diaz with the sports, and the Channel 7 News Team." (1987-1989) *"Now. Live. This is the Channel 7 News at (time)." (1989-1995) *"Live With The News, FOX 7 News Starts Now." (1995-1999) *"Your Best Choice for News. Fox 7 News Starts Now." (1999-2003) *"Live From KTGW. Where The News Comes First. Fox 7 News Starts Right Now." (2003-2010) *"You're Watching Fox 7 News. The Desert Southwest's Most Experienced News Team. The News Starts Now." (2010-2014) Logos KTGW ID 1982.png|KTGW logo from 1982 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign KTGW-TV 1983.png|KTGW logo from 1983 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch, You and CBS campaign KTGW ID 1984.png|KTGW logo from 1984 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's You and CBS, We've Got the Touch campaign File:KTGW-TV station ID (September 30, 1984 MOCK) KTGW ID 1986 new.png|KTGW logo from 1986 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's Share the Spirit campaign KTGW Look of America.png|KTGW logo from 1991 promoting CBS's The Look of America campaign KTGW-TV ID bumper 1992.png|KTGW ID bumper from 1992 as a CBS affiliate taken from The Golden Palace Image-1419825242.jpg|KTGW logo from 1993-1995 taken from the CBS Sunday Movie Maurypovichpromo.png|KTGW-TV November 1993 "The Maury Povich Show" promo KTGW-TV 1995.png|KTGW's logo from 1995-1998 KTGW98.png|KTGW logo from 1998-2001 KTGW FOX7 Local ID with VHS look.png|KTGW promo from 1999 KTGW-TV 2001.png|KTGW logo from 2001-2004 Fox7elcentronewsbumper.png|KTGW bumper from February 2002. KTGW.png|KTGW's last logo as a Fox affiliate in 2008 Category:ITV Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 7 Category:Yuma, AZ Category:El Centro, CA Category:Imperial Valley Category:Arizona Category:California Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:ITV America Holdings Category:Television channels and stations established in 1969